If I only had a second chance
by Weapon M
Summary: Jean has a heart to heart to with Logan at his grave...............my first fan fic so cut me some slack


Disclaimer....I don't own Marvel or the characters.  
  
  
  
  
If I had a second chance....  
  
  
  
  
Iam sorry I haven't talked to you in a while Logan,but your always on my   
  
mind ,or at least I hope you do cause you are.Every minute of every hour  
  
I think about you.You taught me so much about myself and you Logan are like  
  
no other.So unique.So special.No other man could come close.Not the   
  
Professer.Not Scott.Nobody.Some things in life I regret and marrying Scott  
  
isn't one of them.I love Scott.He is the love of my life but that doesn't  
  
mean I don't urn for you.Some nights when I lay in bed I look over and see  
  
Scott,then I close my eyes and picture your body and face laying next to   
  
me.I recall on certain days when I would look into your eyes and all I  
  
could see was saddness....hurt....confusion....and on other days I would  
  
see pride....happyyness...and peacefullness.Just the other day I was   
  
thinking about the time me,you,and Remy went to Canada.What a great time   
  
we all had.The thing I remember most about that trip is the bar we went  
  
to.We played pool and laughed and had so much fun.Later in the night a  
  
very attractive women started trying to flirt with you.You look up at her  
  
and said "You know my very smart very beautiful wife is over there" you   
  
were pointing to me,you gave me a wink and a smile that I'll never forget.  
  
It got even better when I ran over yelling at here for trying to pick you up.  
  
During the car ride back to the cabin I did everything I could to hold back   
  
the tears.I liked being called your wife,and I even like yelling at that  
  
women for trying to pick you up.I then realized that you'd wait for me,wait   
  
for a chance for "us" to happen.I didnt want you to wait though and I wanted  
  
"us" to happen but it never would.I was married and happy."The nerve of that  
  
girl huh Jeanie,some women just can't get enuff of the ol'canuckle head" ,  
  
but can you blame them Iam kinda sexy".You then looked at me and smiled."  
  
Well Remy say you to full of yo self Logan"."Shut your mouth cajun or you'll  
  
be walking".I sure glad you two started yelling at each other because I was  
  
at a loss for words.That night at the cabin I cried and I cried,Gambit woke  
  
up. "Are you okay chere"? Yeah. "Thinking abo Logan"? No I snapped back."Are  
  
you sure chere cuz Remy see the way you two look at one anotha".He see da  
  
connection."He then looked at me and smiled..just that quick he was sleeping  
  
again.I'll never forget that night.Never.I hate myself sometimes.Sometimes  
  
I hate you for waiting.Sometimes I hate myself for keeping you waiting.Iam  
  
such a bitch for keeping you waiting for something that will never happen.Iam  
  
such a bitch for wanting you to keep waiting.I see how your like a father  
  
to Jubilee,how you two talk and laugh with one another,how you keep an eye  
  
on her.You raised her as if she was your own.You'd make such a good daddy.But  
  
let's not forget you know how to piss me off along with everyone else.You   
  
can be so stubborn,and I hate the smell of those cigars.I know I must have   
  
made you cry alot,but you've made me cry alot to.How do you think it makes   
  
me feel knowing that Iam having the love of my life in front of you the man  
  
that could equally match me for passion and romance.There will never be   
  
another like you.You gave your life for Scotts,and you didnt do it for   
  
Scott,you did it for me.I miss the way you grined at me,the way you winked  
  
at me, or the "How ya doing Red"...."Good mornin Jeanie".....I miss those   
  
things so much.I'll never see or here those things again.I must be going.  
  
I guess Iam gonna leave you some flowers I know you hate flowers but I   
  
wanna leave some anyway.I love you Logan,If I only had a second chance  
  
things would be different this time.I promise.  
  



End file.
